


The Differences Between Us

by Cyarin_Daring



Series: Falling For You [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern AU!, Nico's Antisocial, Office Party, smut smutty smut, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyarin_Daring/pseuds/Cyarin_Daring
Summary: Sequel to I Really Like You) It was Luke's going away party and Nico didn't want to be there. It was true he was avoiding Percy because of the things that happened earlier that week. But when the night take a turn to the worse and Nico gets hurt. Who is the one to help him? And does that someone has some hidden intentions behind their helpfulness?





	The Differences Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally finished this and it took me all freaking day. I hope you will enjoy this sequel to I Really Like You. I'll see you at the end! ~ Love from Cyarin Daring

A week after their movie night, the office was planning a goodbye party for Luke. The publishing company was buzzing about it. Even Percy was. He frowned at his name. Percy was acting weird all week. First he received a unknown text saying that they overheard Percy talking bad about him. Then whenever Percy made a date with him, he never shows up. Nico believed the excuses at the beginning but then they just annoyed him. Then the rumors was what pushed him over the edge. Nico and Percy argued, Percy claiming that nothing was his fault. He knew that was bullshit. Now Nico didn't want to go to the party because he knew Percy was there, but Jason and Hazel were making him go. He sighed, they always go against him just like before. 

He straighten the tie on his suit and comb through his hair one last time. Finally satisfied with his look he left his room and knocked on Hazel’s door. She opened a few seconds later. Her poofy brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. She wore a white dress that she bought last week claiming she wanted to surprise her brother. Hazel had put on the golden earrings and necklace that had Nico gotten her for Christmas. She looked beautiful. “Aww look at my baby sister” he cooed. Hazel playfully hit him on his arm. “Oh stop it Nico.” “You know Bianca would do the same.” She gave him a sad smile, closing the door behind her. “Yeah she would, I miss them Nico” “I miss them too Haz” 

They quickly gathered their things and left the apartment, Nico making sure to lock the door. The two entered the elevator, pushing the one button, and went down to the lobby. Nico and Hazel waved goodbye to the kind young receptionist on their way out. Hazel decided that she was going to drive, stealing the keys from him. Nico learned not to argue about it. She had their mother’s fury. Hazel followed the familiar roads and even took some short cuts. Nico swear that if he listen to Shake It Off one more time then he was going to walk. They finally made it to building and Nico jumped out ever so gladly. Hazel stifled a giggle. 

Hazel and Nico met Jason and Frank in the lobby, both wearing black suits. Jason greeted them with a wave while Frank stood stiffly. “Thanks Hazel for making him go” “It was my pleasure” Nico just grumbled. Damn those two! “Hazel you look beautiful” Frank spoke up, face red. Hazel turned red herself and she started to fan herself. “You don't look to bad yourself.” Nico and Jason smirk and gave each other a knowing look. They left the blushing couple alone heading to the party. 

When they walked into the huge ballroom the party was in full swing. Leo was in the middle of the dance floor flirting with Calypso. The main man of the party was talking to some other co-workers by the refreshments. He turned to talk to Jason but found the spot next to him empty. Jason was pulled away by the some female authors who were gushing about him. Well there goes his evening. Nico noticed Percy was staring at him from across the room. He resisted the urge to go over there. He didn't want to deal with that tonight. 

He turned going to where Reyna was. The woman had her hair down, some spilling over her shoulders. The dress she wore was purple with some sequences at the bottom of it. She looked pretty tonight too. Reyna held a glass of champagne in her hand, watching it slosh around in the glass. “Hey Reyna. Did Jason dragged you here too?” He asked. Reyna faced him, raising an eyebrow. “Well if you could actually be social then he might stop kidnapping you to this things.” Nico rolled his eyes. Him actually talking to people, that was a funny joke. “Wow you're so funny Reyna” “Do I sense sarcasm in those words” “Maybe.” They continued talking. He found out Reyna was supposed to go Texas next week to talk to an new author and that she had started to take a liking to someone. 

Before Nico started to tease her about it, the fast beat Pop music was switched to a slow song. He saw people grabbing their lovers and going onto the dance floor. Even Clarisse was out there dancing with Chris. Reyna moved away from him and pulled a man Nico haven't seen before onto the dance floor. He figured it was the someone he took a liking to. Nico felt out of place. He and three other people were the only one’s not on the dance floor. Nico got sick of watching people with their significant other when he didn't have one. He went to the balcony. Nico breathed in the city fresh air and watched the cars go by. He was having no fun at all. “It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?” Nico knew who it was, he had heard his voice so much. “Go away Percy. I'm not in the mood.” “Can I at least have one dance?” 

Nico's heart immediately said yes while his head hesitated. He thought about for a second before thinking Fuck it and took Percy of his offer. “Fine. Just one.” Percy's face lit up like a tree on Christmas at his answer and he dragged him in the middle of the dance floor. Percy wrapped his arms around his waist while Nico threw his arms around Percy's neck. Nico's heart was beating out of control. He should had said no to this. Why did he say yes? The two stayed like that the rest of the song, swaying to the tune. When the song was over, they left the dance floor. Percy pulled him to a corner that had a few people. “Nico I need to talk to you” “What do you want now?” “I want to say I'm sorry about this week, I honestly have no idea why the world is against me so I want to do something right.” “Percy I-“ Nico couldn't find the words. He was supposed to be angry at him not falling apart. Why does love have to be so hard?

<><><>

A familiar blonde woman walked up them, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. She dressed more formally tonight, a long dark blue dress that brought out her gray eyes and sparkled in the light. She was looking good, he had to admit. But there was something off about her. It might had been the odd look, almost a regrettable one, in her eyes. He ignored it though. Nico looked disappointed he couldn't finish his sentence. 

“What do you want Annabe-“ Percy started 

All of a sudden Annabeth lips were on his. He was stunned to say the least, why would his ex come up to kiss him. They were done. He knew it wasn't meant to be. Percy didn't feel that familiar zing he had with Nico. The kiss confirmed that he didn't love her and any romantic feelings that was there were dead. He tried pushing her away but she held on tight, lips mashing against his. When Annabeth pulled away, catching a most needed breath, she looked at him with those grey eyes. When he glances at Nico he could tell he was hurt. That lively look he had was now replaced with betrayal as he looked at the ground. He had seen that look before and he never wanted to see it again. Percy wanted to reach out to him and make him smile again. But first he has to get rid of her. He turned his attention back to her.

“Do you want to get back together?” She said in a hopeful tone. 

“I…uh…um sorry Annabeth” 

Percy was at a lost of words. The situation was so awkward and he didn't know how to fix it. Annabeth’s features switch to confusion at his strange answer. 

“Sorry?” 

“Yeah…I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I…hope you understand” 

“It's because of him isn't it” she whispered angrily. 

“What” Percy asked, stepping forward. 

“He changed you, didn't he? Made you…made you gay. It's because of him you're acting this way!” She yelled in a nasty tone, Percy flinch back. 

 

Percy could feel eyes watching the three of them, intriguing by the outburst from Annabeth. She turned toward Nico now and Percy felt powerless by his ex. She place a finger on his chest.

“Why did you think anyone will accept a guy like you, you don't even deserve Percy you gay scum. He deserves a nice and beautiful wife! A wife! Not a queer man who runs away from his problems. I know everything about you Di Angelo, I know how you just ignore sister’s death and ran away to California to escape the memory. Just get over it. You know everything would have been better if you just stayed there. Percy's life would have been so much better if you stayed there. Just go away Nico because no one at this fucking office wants you!” She screamed. 

Everything was quiet for a moment. Percy saw the first tear fall down Nico face as he turned around and walked out of the room. He could see that he was faintly shaking. The loud slamming of the door put him out of his trance. Annabeth looked satisfied that Nico left

“Shut up Bitch” 

Attention turned to Percy now. Everyone was shocked that the playful and childish man had cursed, even Annabeth. Percy was overwhelmed with anger. He bawled his hands physically trying to keep himself from slapping the women in from of him. It was Annabeth’s turn flinch back at the murderous glare he was giving her. 

“What did Nico ever fucking do to you. Absolutely nothing! He had been through more fucking things than you ever will. He lost part of his family and had to cope with that the rest of his life. Don't blame a fucking ten years old to get over it when he lost his mother and older sister! Oh and if you can’t get it through you stubborn head of yours, we are never getting back together understand. I had no feelings for you anymore. Hell, I don't even know why we even got together in the first place!”

He flipped her off then left, slamming the door on his way out. Percy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He needed to find Nico. He started searching the floor looking into all the offices, conference rooms, and bathrooms on the level before doing the same things on each floor. Percy even looked in Nico's office. Everywhere he looked the more his heart dropped in his chest. Before long he clasped in the waiting area in the empty lobby. Why was Nico so good at hiding?! Ugh he messed up big time. Why does the world always have to go against him? The elevator ding and he lazily looked over. 

Hazel stepped out, looking a bit scared . The woman was fiddling with a bracelet on her arm, a nervous habit. She walked over to him at a mighty fast pace and Percy knew something was wrong. “Percy I'm so glad I found you!” “Why? What happened” He asked. “Nico hasn't picked up any of my calls and that's really unusual. I even text Dad to call him. He responded with Nico didn't answer. I'm getting worried Percy. Can you check our apartment? I would go myself but…Frank needs me for moral support tonight. It's fine if you can't.” She explains, sighing at the end. Of course Nico might be at their Apartment! Why haven't he thought of that? “I'll go see what's up, Haz. Don't worry I'll call you when I find him” He said giving her a small smile. The woman gave him a quick hug before straightening up. “Thanks Percy, you’re the best” She said, turning around and walking towards the machine. Percy gave her a salute. He got up and rushed out the building. 

<><><>

Nico was dying. With the piecing pain in his heart, it felt like it. He could barely see which key was his apartment key through the tears in his eyes. Will took the keys from him and unlocked the door with a click. How he knew which key unlocked it, Nico didn't asked. He pulled Nico in and shut the door behind him. Locking it. Will had found Nico crying in the janitor closed after that big blow up and offered to take him home away from everything. Nico agreed. So that's how Nico ended up crying into Will’s shirt in his living room. Will rubbing his back encouragingly. That went on for a while before Nico finally calmed down enough to talk. “Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Nico took a shaky uncertain breath before deciding to tell him what happened. 

“I was talking with Percy when…A-Annabeth came over and kissed him. And-And he just let her, didn't even tried to shove her away. Then he said that he wasn't getting back together with her and she flipped. She-She shamed me in front of everyone of being…gay. And  
I feel so dump and confused about everything now.” 

“I feel like Percy isn't the one for you, Nico, you deserve someone better than him” Will whispered.“But who Will, who would want to be in a relationship with me?! I'm just so fucking pathetic and-“

He was interrupted when Will pressed a soft kiss on Nico's lips. The feeling was weird, like a bad weird. It wasn't like the ones he had with Percy. There was no amazing spark that he usually felt. It was terrible! Nico pulled and scooted away from the blonde. “Nico I want to date you. I will treat you better than Percy can” Will plead trying to get closer to Nico. “I'm  
Sorry…I don't feel the same way.” Nico stood up off the couch. He couldn't see the blonde’s emotion. He heard small laugh, that turned into a chuckle, then a full blown laugh. He felt his blood turned cold. What was happening? Nico started to back away but Will caught his arm. 

“Oh Nico you're so clueless! If you won't love me on your own then I will FORCE you to love me.” He got up and in one swift movement hit Nico’s pressure points making him limp. As the older man’s vision went dark, the last thing he saw was the crazy grin on Will’s face.

<><><>

When Nico came woke up. He found himself naked in a dark room, wrist tied against the head of the bed. He looked around, fear picking at him, he calmed down somewhat when he recognized he was in his room. Then the memories came back like a train hit him. Nico remember Will had done this to him. He was insane! 

“Well, you finally woke up my beloved Angel” 

His faced turned sour at the faint sight of the blonde and his skin felt cold in the room. 

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me” Nico asked, tugging at his bonds 

“I am doing this because I want you, Nico. It was very hard to get you away from that bastard. After all, I'm the one who sabotaged Percy's dates with you, I'm the one who sent you that email, I'm the one who spread those rumors, and I'm the one who made Annabeth kiss Percy and blow up at you, I did those things for you. You see I knew that you wouldn't want me if your dear…Percy was in the picture so I did everything for you to hate him. I saw what he almost did to you on that do called ‘movie night’. I'm was glad Grace stopped you guys before you two even go started. Oh don't look shocked, I snuck into you apartment and place cameras everywhere. So I could watch you and protect you. Now you are all mine and no one is going to save you.” He confessed. 

Nico was in shock. How could one of his friends be so…so insane! He trusted Will a lot and it hurt that he manipulate his relationship with Percy. Nothing was Percy's fault or Annabeth’s. Percy was trying his hardest and Nico shot him down each time something went wrong. He felt bad now. Even Annabeth was forced to do that little scene. She didn't want to do that. He knew now, that woman was innocent. 

Nico struggled against rope harder. Will climb in between his legs and started kissing down his exposed pale neck, going down slowly. He stopped and sucked at a sensitive spot that made Nico moaned quietly, leaving a mark. Will attack his lips. He kissing more roughly this time. The blonde’s hand went downward, barely touching the limp muscle before grabbing it all at once. He jerked Nico off as he left marks on his chest. Nico felt like crying. Tears pricked at his eyes again. Will was raping him. He urged his dick to not respond but it didn't listen. Nico could feel himself harding under Will touch. “Are you enjoying this Babe” He breath. He was painfully wordless. He wanted to say some much but nothing came out when he tried to speak. Nico wanted to try screaming for help but he knew no one would hear him. He was helpless. Will then swallow Nico’s dick whole, deep throating him. He bit his lip to keep a moan from slipping out. Nico couldn't let Will think he was enjoying this madness. Soon He started shaking. Nico didn't know if it was from fear or from being close. Maybe it was both. He came soon after, spilling his seed into Will’s throat who swallowed it like it was the liquid of the gods. He brought the soft muscle out of his mouth with a loud pop. He grinned as he licked his fingers. “Gods you taste so good my Angel! Hold on, I'm going to get something you’ll need to make what I'm about to do a little less painful”

Will left the room, going to get what Nico hoped he wasn't. He wanted Percy. The man to swoop in like a hero and save him. But that wasn't going to happen. Percy was back at the party and Nico didn't exactly have his phone with him. He sighed letting the tears fall down his face. He wasn't going to be saved anytime soon. 

<><><>

Percy drove like a manic down the street, speeding up when the lights change yellow just to get across in time. This was not good. He called Nico's phone again when he got caught at a red light. It rung a few times before going straight to voicemail.This was strange. Nico always answers his phone no matter what. And it's even weirder that he didn't answer Hazel’s or his father’s calls. Sometimes must of happened and he had a bad feeling that Will was the one involved. Ugh just the thought of Will made him sour! Percy made a sharp turn, driving down a less busy street. If he recalled correctly, this would take him straight to Nico's Apartment. It did. 

A few minutes later, Percy arrived at the high class building. He quickly found a park and locked his car before running to the main lobby. He rushed to the secretary sitting at the large dark desk to the right of the entrance. The young lady looked at him surprised. “Hi, how may I help you this evening Perseus” “Have Nico di Angelo walked through here?” Percy asked, trying to keep the distress from his voice. “Yes. He with someone someone tonight, a blonde hair fellow. Though I sense something about him that I don't like. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?” Percy shook his head, “No no! I just want to know if Nico had gotten home safely and it seems he did. Well I'm going to go check on him. Thanks for you help Hestia” Percy scrambled away from her desk. “No problem go save your boyfriend” he heard her said. 

The man mashed on the up bottom off the elevator. Hoping-no praying-that it came down quicker. Every second that it didn't opened, it felt like years to him. Percy was about fuck it and climb eight flights when the elevator gave a ding. The metal doors split aside and welcome the him in. He fidget the whole way up, worried about Nico. When Percy get his hands on Will…it won't be pretty. He will be taught a lesson. The machine ding again, reaching the desired floor. He stepped out. 

Rushing down the hallway and around the corner, his feet knew where to bring him. Percy stopped in front of Nico's apartment. He knocked on the door, said things like “Nico are you in here” or “It's me Percy.” He tried turning the knob. It didn't budge. He banged on the door with more forced this time. Nothing was working! Nico was behind this door. He was so close but yet so far. He couldn't give up, not yet. Then an idea hit him. It was crazy enough to work. He stepped all the way back before running at the door, shoulder ready for impact. Percy's shoulder collided with the door. The poor door swung open with such force, it made a small dent in the wall. Now he wondered was that really necessary. He shook his head, clearing his head, before walking into the dark apartment. 

<><><>

Will was opening him up when they both heard the knock on the door and the familiar voice. Nico almost started crying again, Percy had come to saved him. Will cursed, pulling his fingers out of Nico's hole and got off the bed. “It seems like he has come to take you from me. Don't worry my Angel, I will never let him near you. You are mine. Maybe his death would make you realize that” Nico eyes widen at the words. Nico's heart stopped in his chest. The blonde stuff a cloth in Nico's mouth. Will left the room, an crazy laugh on his lips. No no no! Nico struggled against his bonds again. He-He couldn't let Percy die. He couldn't let someone else he loved die again. He can't, he can't. Why was he so weak? 

Nico heard the sound of the front door slamming open. He knew Percy had just broke the door but he didn't care at the moment. He heard Percy yelling his name as he explorer the not so empty apartment. The Italian couldn't warn him, to tell him to get out. Soon the shouts go closer and closer to where he was. Anxiety was building up in Nico. He had to get Percy to leave before he dies. Damn these bonds!

The bedroom door opened, the light from the hallway spilling into the room. Percy stood there breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his skin. His face was had a look of relief. Nico's didn't. “Oh Nico I'm glad I found you!” He said walking closer. Just behind him, he saw a head of blonde hair. Nico shook, pulling against the rope and trying to warn him. Though the words come out muffled. “Where is Will?” He asked. “Right behind you.” Nico watched how Will stabbed his shoulder with on of his kitchen knifes. 

Percy dropped on one knee, hand holding his bleeding shoulder. Will kicked him onto the ground. “Well, look who we have here, the bastard have joined the party.” He squat down, holding the knife to Percy's neck. Percy gave him a glare. “You don't deserve him Percy. I do. See how good I make him feel, Nico already came twice for me. You couldn't even make him cum once. He’s mine and if I have to kill you to get it through both of your heads so be it.” He pressed a little harder against Percy neck, a line of blood spilling from the cut. 

Nico was crying. He felt so weak, helpless, and useless. He felt like he was ten years old again and he was back when the police told them that his mother and sister didn't make it out of that car crash. 

Percy recovered enough strength and kick Will off of him. He scrambled up, getting in somewhat of a fight stance. Will just laugh. “Oh you want to fight huh, I was going to give you a quick and easy death but it seems like you need a painful one” Will lunged forward, gripping the bloody knife hard. Percy dodged the swing of the knife, stepping backwards and giving Will a good punch to the side. The blonde wobbled back at some before attacking again. Percy was taking more of the blows then Will. 

Nico need to stop this, he couldn't just sit idle. With new found determination he pulled on bonds hard. One hand got free and quickly got the other one free. He took the gag out of his mouth and slip off the bed. He looked back at the fight. Will was winning and Percy had more cuts across his skin. The man looked horrible. Will stabbed the knife in his stomach and Percy collapsed. He held his middle barely standing up. There was way to much blood. His hands and clothes were stained in the dark red color. 

Nico looked around his room, finding something-anything to knock Will out. He grabbed the lamp from his dresser. Nico walked quietly behind Will, who was laughing crazily and distracted. “I didn't know killing you would be this much fun!” His gaze met Percy’s. Percy gave him a small pained smile and Nico saw the tiny nod of his head.“Hey Will!” Nico shouted “What?” Will replied turning around. Nico swung the lamp like a bat, hitting Will on the side of his face. He then kicked him in the balls and punch him in the gut. Will drop like a rock, half conscious and mumbling words. Nico kicked the knife across the room away from the blonde. “Nice one Neeks, I knew you had it in you” Percy grunted in pain and his body went limp. Nico freaked, chanting no over and over again. The Italian searched his pants that was forgotten by the edge of the bed. Finally finding his cellphone, he called 9-1-1. 

<><><>  
When Percy woke up, he was disoriented by the white lights blinding him. Blinking helped turned the brightness down. He felt like shit, emotionally and physically. Percy tried sitting up, but the burning pain of his shoulder and gut made him stop. 

“Be careful Percy”He heard a voice said. He turned his head to face a very tired Nico sitting in a chair by his bedside. He now had clothes on and looked uninjured. Percy gave a sigh of relief. “I'm in a hospital, am I” “Very good observation, Percy” He had to smile at Nico's never ending sass. “What happened when I was knocked out?” He asked. “I called 9-1-1, told them that this guy tried rapping me and attacking you with a knife. I got dress when I hung up, I didn't need anyone else to see me naked. They came a few minutes later. The police arrested Will and planned to put him in mental therapy. The ambulance came and brought you here. I was so relieved when they said that you weren't dead but had almost severe blood lost. You scared me, you know? And thanks for saving me, Percy” 

Percy lifted up a hand to caress Nico's cheek, rubbing it against his skin softly. “I'm sorry Nico. I'm sorry about everything that went wrong between us, I'm sorry about no going through with the dates, I'm sorry about Annabeth, and I'm sorry about how Will touched you like that. I failed you.” Percy dropped his gaze, looking at the white bedsheet. “Percy everything that went wrong was because of Will, he admitted it to me himself. You didn't fail me, you did the opposite really. I would be still tied to that bed at his will if you hadn't came. Now look at me.” Percy did looking into Nico's dark eyes. “I…love you Percy” The older man's face turned bright red at the words, but he smiled anyways. “I love you too.” It was Nico this time that closed the small gap between them. Percy closed his eyes and kiss the Italian back. Oh how he missed this feeling! He knew he never wanted to let him go. 

Then he heard giggles and groaning from the doorway and the two split apart fast than the speed of light. The gang had walked in. Jason was rubbing his temple. Piper, Hazel, Calypso, and Rachel was fangirl. Annabeth, Thalia, and Reyna walked in, acting a bit more mature than the rest. Leo, Frank, Poseidon, and even Luke came, knowing smiles on their faces. “Percy, my son, how are you feeling” Poseidon asked. “Like shit” he said. “We heard what happened so we came down to wish you well” Reyna said, then she whispered low enough for only he could hear “Thank you for taking care of him.” Even Luke gave him a pat on the leg. 

They stayed for a few hours talking about random stuff and making everyone laugh, especially when Poseidon takes about Percy's school life. Even Nico who didn't like people joined in on the jokes. Soon enough it was time for them to leave, his father kicking them out saying “You kids had to go to work” They listened giggling on the way out. Percy swore he heard someone yell use protection. He chuckled at that. 

“Hey Nico you should-“ He started but decided to not finish it. Nico wasn't listening anyways. He had his head laid on the bed, arms under it like a cushion. A sense of peace was on his face and it looked so beautiful. Percy pushed a piece of hair that fallen in the Italian’s face and a relax smile grew on Nico's lips. “I love you” Nico said faintly. Percy smiled, Nico was finally happy. His days of helplessness were over. And Percy planning to be there for him. Percy eyes closed and he drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot woot! I might write a third part but I'm still thinking about it. However in the mean time go read my other story. ~ Love from Cyarin Daring


End file.
